1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device including a printed circuit board and a flexible circuit board having main and extension parts disposed respectively on opposite sides of the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable electronic device is shown to have a printed circuit board 1 that includes a plurality of electronic components 12 and a plurality of input keys 11 coupled electrically to the electronic components 12. The printed circuit board 1 further includes a plurality of buttons (not shown) connected respectively to the input keys 11 for the user to actuate the input keys 11.
However, a relatively large space is required to install the input keys 11 and the electronic components 12, which hinders miniaturization of the portable electronic device.